


With Time, Everything Ends

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Alya knows everything [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows, Alya-centric, F/M, Gen, finally the Reveal I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fun as it has been, Alya was getting kind of tired with keeping the fact that she knows her best friend's secret from her. Or, in which Alya and Marinette finally get to have an overdue conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time, Everything Ends

In the end, despite Alya’s best efforts, the ‘reveal’ happens completely by accident.

It’s kind of a shame too, because Alya was completely ready to wait for Marinette to feel ready to tell her about her heroic extra-curricular activities, no matter how long it might take.

She has Nino to help and support her now, and in just a few weeks they’ve managed to establish a fairly productive system to help them keep track of their best friends’ alter-egos, and keep anyone else from figuring out their secret.

Or at least, they won’t find out from security footage, amateur videos or any kind of proof they might leave behind. They can’t really do anything to keep anyone in their class or around them from suddenly developing a brain and a functioning pair of eyes and realizing what’s been in front of them since the beginning, but Alya sustains that if it hasn’t happened yet, it’s pretty unlikely it’ll happen anytime soon, if ever.

It does involve a lot more law-breaking than Alya ever expected her adolescent years to lead her to, but according to Nino, it’s perfectly normal.

[“Vigilantism is still illegal, you know. The only reason Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t been arrested yet is because they mostly cooperate with the authorities, and no one else has been able to do anything about the akumas attacking the city. That, and the mayor likes them. Besides, every superhero needs a good sidekick, and we’re definitely the best they’ll ever have.”

 “We’re not sidekicks!”

“Please, you write a blog about Ladybug, we keep getting abducted/akumatized to give them something to fight for, we clean up after them and would be basically useless in a fight. We’re either the sidekicks or the love interests, and I don’t know about you, but I think the love interests’ parts are already taken.”]

Alya does get better at hacking and covering her tracks – she’s lucky in that no one is looking for anything like what she does yet, but she knows the day will come, and she intends to be ready for it when it does – and Nino gets better at lying his way out of trouble whenever he gets caught somewhere he shouldn’t be because he’s looking for something their friends left behind.

It helps that they’re kids, and no one thinks to suspect them for long – their loss.

They may not be superheroes like Marinette and Adrien – and honestly, Alya’s beginning to think that even if she could, she wouldn’t want to be one – but they can still help, still prove they’re not useless, even if no one can know.

_(sometimes, when her computer quietly runs a search on any suspicious videos of Ladybug and/or Marinette and finally finds something for her to modify or delete, Alya allows herself to wonder if this is how her best friend feels when she’s flinging herself from rooftops after this week’s villain)_

_(if it is, it’s really no wonder Marinette wouldn’t give it up despite the dangers that come with the job)_

It also feels pretty good to know that she too, can keep a secret from her best friend. It’s not quite revenge, because unlike Marinette, she would have told her best friend if doing so didn’t unfortunately involve forcing Marinette into revealing her secret.

But even then, if there’s one thing both she and Nino are eager for, it’s the day when they’ll finally be able to stop hiding that they know what they know, and Alya will be able to make fun of Marinette for the way her friend used to refuse to even consider the possibility of Ladynoir back then.

_(honestly, so much drama could have been avoided that way)_

It shouldn’t take much longer. Alya has noticed that Marinette has been giving her weirdly suspicious looks lately, and Nino told her Adrien did the same with him.

“It’s kind of funny though,” Nino points out one afternoon as they wander in the streets, eating ice cream.

“What?” Alya answers, thinking of how she had just told him that she sometimes felt like Marinette was actually scared of her.

“They’re scared of telling us because they don’t know how we’d react, and that things might change, but we’ve known for a while and nothing has. I mean, unless you count our recent foray into the criminal world, which I definitely don’t.”

“They probably wouldn’t be very about that, though,” she remarks.

“Pfft, what’s a little aiding and abating between friends, right? They need the help and they’re too stubborn to ask for it, so we provide. Besides, they’re heroes, not fugitives. I rather doubt anyone with good intentions is going to go looking for information on them.”

Alya hides a smile in her ice-cream cone as she takes a careful bite out of it (most people would lick it, but Alya’s always preferred to feel the burning cold on her teeth – it’s a delightful kind of pain). “They do seem to be a little panicky lately. Marinette’s acting all kind of twitchy whenever I bring up Ladybug these days, and I’d swear she’s been biting her lips whenever we’re alone together.”

“She wants to tell you,” Nino says. “It’s kind of obvious. Adrien’s the same, though he’s mostly been asking me about ‘what I think of Chat Noir’ in just about every way possible, like I haven’t been supporting him since the beginning.” He pouts. “It’s annoying.”

“It’s certainly making our conversations awkward. Do you think we should just tell them? Or you know, hint at it until they finally do get it?”

“Isn’t that what we’ve already been doing? I mean, there’s only so many cat puns I can make at Adrien before this becomes completely ridiculous, and Marinette is bound to get tired of your ‘oh, you have something there, like a spot… oh no, wait, my bad, it’s nothing’ jokes.”

Alya giggles. “You’re right. Still, that joke never gets old.”

“Trust me, it does,” Nino replies with a pointed look.

“Oh come on, there aren’t nearly as many ladybug puns as cat ones, and telling her how lucky I am to see her every time got weird pretty quick.”

“I don’t think Adrien even notices when I try to make a pun,” Nino heaves with a sigh.

“What, seriously? How is that even possible? They’re so obvious!”

“I have no idea. Maybe he’s gotten so used to them that he doesn’t even notice when somebody else makes one? It’s bloody frustrating though,” he complains.

“Well, maybe that’s not working, but you have to admit that _something_ is. I’m sure that they’ll tell us soon, or something. You’ve seen how they are.”

“You’re right,” he sighs. “But enough of this. Are you free next Tuesday evening?”

“Unless someone else tries to take over Paris, I should be,” Alya replies with a smile, linking their free hands together.

“Great, that’s great. So… What do you say on going to see a movie? There’s a premiere I think you’ll enjoy.”

“Of course. Just tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

“Awesome.”

The rest of their walk is pretty quiet after that, and it’s surprisingly relaxing.

Alya should have known the world was just trying to lull them with a false sense of safety.

**.x.**

The day starts off perfectly normally. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, and though the weather’s not particularly warm, it’s also not particularly cold either.

They only have a half day of classes too, which is a rare enough phenomenon to be mentioned and appreciated as the miracle it is. The exams are luring closer with every passing day, and their teachers seem to be intent on making their students feel the pressure, which is why half a day of freedom is fully appreciated.

Alya’s already planned to split it between hanging out with Marinette and doing homework, and hanging out with Nino, which explains why she’s with Marinette when the sky suddenly turns a vivid shade of red, and gets overrun by what can only be alien spaceships.

_(seriously, how is this their lives now?)_

She’s not sure exactly how what happens next actually happens, but the gist of it is that Alya walks in on Marinette changing into Ladybug.

_(and really, seeing the light show and the strange dance number is enough to erase all remaining feelings of jealousy at not being chosen to be a superheroine – does this happen every time?)_

At first, Alya thinks Marinette didn’t notice, and that she’ll just be able to brush it off, but then Marinette – no, that determined line in her friend’s shoulders is all Ladybug – turns around and screams.

“A-Alya,” she stutters. “I-err, that is… I mean… Err...”

“Surprise?” Alya provides with laughter in her voice.

Marinette just stands there, gaping, her body frozen. It’s clear she’s panicking, and somehow, for all the time Alya’s spent considering how this particular moment might happen, she’s never thought it’d be like this.

She didn’t expect Marinette to be so out of her depth, and be so obvious about it too, that she can’t even think of a thing to say. It’s far less satisfying of a moment than she thought it would be, in fact, it makes her feel more and more terrible the longer she has to wait for her friend to react.

The moment stretches, and Alya thinks it could have gone on forever if not for the scream coming from the street below them.

Suddenly, it feels like the air is rushing in inside the room, and Ladybug bursts into action, her yo-yo coming to hang from her fingers.

It’s so much more impressive up close, Alya notes absentmindedly, and she wonders if she’ll ever have the opportunity to expand on that on her blog. Probably not, unless she finds herself in another ‘kidnapped to be sacrificed to resurrect a pharaoh’s millennia-old flame’, but one can only hope.

Ladybug pauses on the window sill however, her body uncharacteristically expressing doubt.

“Go,” Alya shoos her with a smile, “I think Paris needs saving more than we need to talk right now.”

“But we’ll talk after, right?”

“Of course,” Alya answers, rolling her eyes, and trying not to be intimidated by her friend’s heavy look.

Ladybug nods once, decisively, and jumps out of the window.

So much for a normal day, Alya thinks as she readies her phone to follow after her and report on what’s happening. So much for a normal day.

**.x.**

In the end, the fight is resolved pretty quickly, or at least it seems so. From what Alya managed to gather before she got herself abducted by the ‘aliens’, a disgruntled worker from and arcade complex, whose favorite game had, oh surprise of surprises, something to do with aliens conquering the Earth, had been rampaging through the city as the Alienator, the general of the invading ‘army’.

She hesitates on going back to Marinette’s place afterward, but it is getting kind of late, and her mother always prefers to see that she’s safe after this kind of attacks, even though everyone knows Ladybug restores the world as it was, and she insists on Alya at least leaving her a message telling her that she’s alright.

Thank god Alya’s somehow managed to keep the Ladyblog from her, she worries enough already about without adding that particular thing to her concerns.

But since she’s promised Marinette a conversation, she sends her a quick text on her way back. She probably won’t answer for a little while yet, but better safe than sorry.

**Going home. Meet me there?**

After a pause, she shoots off a quick message to Nino too.

**Sorry about today, something came up :( Also, I’m about to have a ‘talk’ with Marinette… Pray for me? And watch out for Adrien, he might want to do the same.**

His answer comes almost immediately.

_Aliens, huh?_

_Don’t worry about it, I got abducted too. It sucked. You ok?_

_And what do you mean, a ‘talk’?_

_But thanks for the warning girl :)_

**I’m fine** , she types back. **But do you remember when we said we might want to share some things with them? Well turns out I’ll have to because my best friend sucks at closing doors.**

_You’re kidding me! After all this secrecy shit, she just lets you stumble upon it by accident?_

**I don’t think it was done on purpose you know :p**

_Well, yeah, but still…_

Alya stops the conversation there, sending a quick _Home,_ ttyl before stuffing her phone back in her pocket.

Unsurprisingly, her mother isn’t home when Alya gets there, so Alya settles in.

She doesn’t have to wait for long though. She barely has the time to put down her bag before her best friend in her Ladybug costume swings in through her bedroom window.

“Is that something I’m gonna have to get used to?” Alya asks almost disbelievingly.

Marinette doesn’t answer her question, instead choosing to study her. Alya has no idea what her friend hopes to find, but she hopes she does.

“You didn’t say anything on your blog,” Marinette finally says, looking uncomfortable.

Alya bristles. “Of course not! I wouldn’t betray you like that, ever! How could you think that I would?”

“I didn’t really,” Marinette sighs as she relaxes a little, “but I had to be sure.”

Alya rolls her eyes. “You’re becoming paranoid Marinette. It’s just me.”

“Is it? Just you, I mean.”

Alya considers lying for about half a second, before settling for the truth. “Well,” she drawls, “Nino knows too, but that’s only cause your boyfriend’s about as discreet as you when it comes to your secret identities.”

Marinette squeels. “So you really _weren’t_ surprised when you saw me change, were you?”

Alya rolls her eyes again. “No girl, I wasn’t. What else did you think it could be?”

“Well, shock maybe?” Marinette suggest sheepishly.

“Marinette, I _know_ you. Your excuses might fool just about everyone, but to me it was kind of obvious there was something going on with you. So I investigated, and figured out why you and Ladybug were never in the same place at the same time.”

Her friend seems to deflate. “I wasn’t really that bad, was I?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but you kind of were,” Alya answers with a commiserating look. “But don’t worry, you’re still my best friend, and I’ll keep your secrets.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replies with a smile, flopping down on the bed. “That means a lot.”

“Hey, what else are friends for?” Alya quips, bumping her in the arm.

They both lay on the bed for a while, not talking.

“So…” Marinette trails off. “I suppose you have questions?”

“Lots. But I think the most important one right now is how long you think you’re going to keep the costume? Because you know that my mum might come back at any time, and she always forgets to knock on my door.”

“Not long. A few minutes more at most. It’s kind of nice to be able to just let the power run its course actually – usually I have to retransform and all. Oh,” she perks up suddenly,” you’re going to meet Tikki! I can’t wait to see your face, you’re going to love her.”

“Tikki?” Alya asks, frowning.

“Oh yes! I forgot you wouldn’t know about that. You see, she’s the one who gave me Ladybug’s powers, and she’s sort of attached to my earrings. It all started when…”


End file.
